Dreams of You
by tolkienlover
Summary: Elisabeth can't control her dreams; they're always the same, always revolving around one thing, and she can't shake them. The tactician wakes in the night, screaming, and yet, there may be a young prince that can help calm her down... (Chrom X Avatar/Robin; rated T for very slightly mature romantic interaction; spoilers for the entire game of "Fire Emblem: Awakening")


**Author's Note:**

_**Hi! It's tolkienlover, and here's another Chrom X Avatar bit. I just love Chrom, ahah, and him paired with 'Robin' is just flat out adorable. I really hope you enjoy this snippet, considering its something that I've been working on for awhile, but if you don't please let me know why, or how, or whichever you prefer. If you really really really loved it, make sure you let me know why! Thanks again, and enjoy!**_

_**WARNING: **_

****Spoilers for, well, basically the entire game. Unless you've beaten the game at least once, I wouldn't continue with this bit until doing so. **

*****Rated T for _very_ mild language and _slight __suggestive themes_, which is super dumb, ahah. It's mostly just some kissing and cute little quotes, but if you're not into that...**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own really anything other than Elisabeth. All other rights belong to Nintendo and the Fire Emblem creators of Fire Emblem: Awakening. Thanks. **

* * *

><p><em>In the dream, Elisabeth was afraid. <em>

_To her left stood the loom of her enemies, their threat familiar to the woman, and not at all what frightened her; to her right stood the Shepherds, their faces wide with shock and eyes narrowed with hatred. She stood atop a great hill and looked down upon them all, looked down on all the ones she thought she loved, the ones who now wished her dead— by their own hands. _

_Behind the Risen and her once-comrades, were the people of Ylisstol, their hands wrapped around pitchforks and torches, and their shouts joined the chanting of her friends. _

_ "__Traitor!"_

_ "__Liar!"_

_ "__Enemy of Ylisse!"_

_Elisabeth tried to take a step back, but her feet refused to listen; she remained perched at the top of the hill, a feeling similar to pride swelling in her chest. _No_, she thought hurriedly, _This can't be happening! I promised, I—_Her thoughts were cut off by the cry of a familiar voice, and as she looked down over the hill, her eyesight snagging on the bright, burning grass of Ylisse, she spotted Chrom in front of his Shepherds, Falchion gripped tightly at his side. His eyes were fierce, his mouth tight, and he was staring directly at her with one emotion. _

_ "__Chrom!" Elisabeth tried to shout, but just as her feet wouldn't move, her voice was lost in her own body, echoing loudly in her thoughts. And yet, her thoughts were not her own. There was another there; another she could not recognize, but knew should not have been there. The other conscious overwhelmed her and controlled her body, reeling her into a wheel of darkness that she couldn't escape; her own body wouldn't listen to her commands, no matter how hard she tried. _Please_, she thought, and if she had been in control, tears would have leaked from her eyes. _Listen to me, Chrom, I never wanted this!_ But her mouth refused to move, only with the smug grin of the one who controlled her. _

_Grima laughed at the girl's pathetic attempts to free herself, holding her back with very little strength being exerted. They were one, and yet, Elisabeth had no strength to fight back. She was helpless. _

_ "__Fools!" Grima said smugly in the tactician's voice, ringing out over the clearing with a loud boom. "You can never defeat me! I am the Fell Dragon, and you shall all feel my wrath!" Elisabeth watched as every Shepherd below her looked up while Grima exploded inside her, making the backs of her eyelids hurt. Her head erupted in pain, and when she regained all feeling, she was looking out over the ground as the Fell Dragon, standing taller than she ever had before. _

_The Shepherds—her Shepherds— watched her with angered expressions. _

_Stahl, good, reliable Stahl, held his sword in hand and had a scowl puckered on his lips, his eyes dark. Beside him stood Ricken, whom Elisabeth had loved as her brother since she had met him, with an edge of hatred in his eyes, and past him was a girl with dark, navy hair that blew in the fiery breeze from Grima's wings. A sword oddly similar to Falchion gleamed in her hands, and when Elisabeth looked in her direction, the girl's mouth upturned in a fierce scowl as she readied her sword. She stood protectively in front of another, one whom Elisabeth could hardly see, one with the same dark hair except much smaller that made her heart burst with a sense of pain…_

_Grima called the tactician back from her thoughts, forcing her to focus on what he was planning. He was going to kill them, murder them all with one fell swoop of his breath and a catch of his claws. Elisabeth skittered hopelessly inside the Fell Dragon's mind, clawing for a way out. If only she could speak to Chrom, to let him know what this was about. _

_And Grima did let her see Chrom, but what she saw was not what she would have wanted. The exalt stood proud, and shouted something over his shoulder, quickly igniting the start of the battle. He then looked to Elisabeth, and his expression became abruptly saddened, his eyes darkening. His army marched upon the hill, surrounding her on her perch, and when he looked at her and the dragon straight in the eye, four words broke out upon his lips. _

_ "__I'm sorry, my love." The slice of Falchion was the only thing Elisabeth heard as she fell further into the darkness, losing her thoughts completely to the power of the Fell Dragon. _

"Elisabeth! Wake up, please, you _must_ wake up!"

With a start, the woman sat up in her bed, a scream frozen upon her lips. She looked around, startled, only to find Chrom standing at her bedside. His hair was ruffled, and he wore only light breeches and a white shirt, with tired eyes and a worried expression. Elisabeth gasped for air and the man reached for her hand, trying to calm her.

"You're safe now," he said soothingly, attempting to show his tactician that she was alright, "It was just a dream, Elisabeth, and you mustn't let it control you." Chrom gripped her thin hand in his own, intertwining their fingers between them as he knelt beside her bed, his eyes widened. She looked down at him and swallowed hard, her heart still beating much too fast.

Carefully, she took a deep breath, and then reached to brush her hair back behind her ears. She was dressed in nearly the same thing Chrom was, with a light shirt and breeches, and now pulled at the edge of her shirt with a pink tint spreading across her cheeks. She then looked down at the exalt again, her breathing normal once more. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, and he gave a weak smile, "My dreams of late have been too much for me to bear."

He gave a nod. "I heard your screams from my room and hurried here, though it isn't exactly proper," he said, and his face instantly turned pink as he pulled his hand from hers to scratch behind his neck sheepishly, "You were saying my name, so I figured it would be alright."

"Oh my," Elisabeth replied, her eyes widening, "You must be exhausted, Chrom! Oh, I'm so terribly sorry, perhaps you should go back—"

"It isn't a problem," he said, his smile growing a bit wider, "Though you must have been having quite the dream if it caused you to scream so much. Lissa used to have nightmares as well, but she never screamed out for me, not as you did." Chrom ran a hand through his already rumpled hair, and sighed. "What troubles you?"

Elisabeth sat up higher in her bed, moving so her legs dangled off the edge, and shrugged lightly. She couldn't very well tell him she had dreams about being the Fell Dragon, nor about him killing her. "I don't remember," she lied through her teeth, and Chrom's face instantly reversed from a smile to a frown.

"That's great and all, Elisabeth, but could I have the truth this time?"

She scrunched up her nose in discomfort, her cheeks flaming. "I had dreams of Grima," she admitted finally, her words almost a sigh, "and of the others."

Chrom nodded for her to continue.

Her face became impossibly hotter and she toyed with a piece of her hair. "And I dreamed of you." Chrom's eyes widened and, expectedly, his face turned darker. Yet, there was something she didn't expect; the edge of his lip turned up in a smirk as his eyes brightened. Elisabeth gave a slight smile and took another deep breath. "I'm sorry I called out for you Chrom, it's just that this dream is the same every time, and it never seems to of changed." The prince watched her with a raised eyebrow and she continued. As she went, she used her fingers to tick off each thing in her nightmare. "The Risen are there in great numbers," she began, and her heart instantly sank as the nightmare set back in, "and Grima was there, but…It wasn't him, it was—it was me."

"What do you mean?"

"Almost as though I _was_ Grima, like we were one."

Chrom ran his hand through his hair again, thoughtfully. "Like you were trapped in his body? Or just that there was no other Grima, it was just you?"

"As if I was trapped," Elisabeth said quietly, "and there were the Shepherds, but they didn't look to me for guidance. They looked to kill me because I was terrorizing their homelands, and…" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "You led them."

His face instantly changed; his smirk dropped and a frown took its place as realization dawned upon his features. "That's why you were shouting my name, then?"

"Not entirely," she said quickly, "I tried to shout at you, but Grima withheld my voice. You couldn't hear me, and just as you woke me up, you had run at me with—with Falchion in hand."

Chrom was silent for a moment. His eyes became darker as he stood and then moved to sit beside her on her bed. Her sheet was pushed down to the end of the bed, leaving space for the man to sit. He gave her a strange glance before reaching his hand into his pocket. It stayed there, toying with something within the fabric, before he sighed. "Elisabeth," he said, and his voice was changed, "I would never allow anything to hurt you, most certainly myself."

"This I know."

"But do you know why?" His cheeks turned a darker red and Elisabeth quirked an eyebrow, giving him a confused expression.

"Of course," she replied, "I'm your closest adviser and tactician. You have to trust me with everything, and I trust you. It's a mutual relationship." The woman gave a ghost of a smile.

The exalt returned her smile with a sheepish grin, but his hand remained in his pocket. "I dream of you too," he said finally, causing Elisabeth's eyebrows to rise, "though they are never nightmares. We are comrades, and allies, and even the closest of friends, though what we have is only a professional relationship because that is how it must be.

"And yet, that is not how I see it. When I see you on the battlefield, my heart tends to stop just to be sure you're faring well, or to scan you for injuries, when my duty is to the rest of the Shepherds." Elisabeth's face fell, and Chrom quickly continued. "In the castle, when you walk amongst my friends and my companions, it feels as though you have been here forever and that you will never leave. My mind wanders at night, to how you are or where you'll be. This evening, I hadn't yet fallen asleep when you called out for me, for I was thinking of things that have long been on my mind." The woman watched him with curious eyes now. Chrom shifted on the edge of the bed and left his legs hanging off the side as he went on. "I can't help but thinking of where you will go after the war is fought and won. Will you stay here in the palace or go searching for your past?" His face tightened. "And the more I think of this, the more I wish you would never go, that you would stay here by my side until the end of time."

Elisabeth had gone speechless, her face stretched into astonishment, her eyes wide and mouth open in surprise, but Chrom seemed as though he hadn't noticed until he looked over at her. His face quickly became apologetic, and he gave her a thin smile. "I don't think I can live without you, Elisabeth. I'm in love with you, and I have been for quite some time."

She gasped.

The tactician tried terribly hard not to, but she couldn't help herself; Chrom, the lord of Ylisse and of exalted blood, was in love with _her_. Her heart stopped, and for a moment, she could do nothing but stare at the man's face.

Chrom's mouth tightened and he very carefully, reached for her hand again. This time, Elisabeth reacted, moving to twine her fingers between his, and held tight to his wrist. He looked over at her in surprise, but she was still not seeing his reaction, only looking into his eyes, speechless. Finally, something registered and her eyes became unreadable.

"Do not jest with me," she said, and his face instantly dropped into a strange emotion, "You can't just mess with me to try and cheer me up."

He shook his head and chuckled. "I do not play, milady. You are the woman I've been waiting for, Elisabeth, and I cannot see a world without you in it now that you have found your way into my life." Chrom pulled his hand from his pocket and with it, a small, velvet box. He didn't open it, and Elisabeth didn't ask him to as she stared at him in awe.

"But what of Sumia? I surely thought she would be your queen—"

"Sumia is good friend," he replied, shaking his head, "but no more. I am her captain and she is my soldier; what we have is merely friendship, not romantic at all."

Elisabeth bit at her lip. "I'm no queen, Chrom," she said quietly, "I cannot trace my lineage, and remember nothing of my past. What will your people think?" Her face changed and her mouth dropped open in a horrified expression. "What will _Lissa_ think?"

"They will love you, just as I do," Chrom laughed, watching the woman he loved look away from him and down to her hands, "Please, at least tell me how you feel."

She looked up at him, and a slight smile pulled at the edges of her lips. "Of course I feel the same, you idiot, but I never dreamed you felt this way—"

Her sentence was cut short very abruptly as Chrom placed the box down upon the bed and reached out to cup her face in his hands, framing her cheeks with his fingers. He leaned towards her, and before she register what was happening, the prince placed a hasty kiss upon her lips and pulled back, his eyes bright.

Elisabeth gaped at him and very carefully reached up to press thin fingers to her mouth. "C-Chrom!" Her face instantly flushed and the beat of her heart rocketed, sending her blood hammering against her veins.

"I can't believe this," he said breathlessly, and leaned in to kiss her again. She stopped him midway, his face just inches from her own.

"Chrom, perhaps we should talk about this."

He laughed and reached for the box on the bed, using his free hand to hold Elisabeth's palm up. Her skin was soft and smooth, and though he was trying very hard to control himself, Chrom leaned forward to brush his lips across her palm before placing the box in it.

The woman looked to him in confusion, and then back at the box. She prodded at it lightly with her right index finger, poking at the expensive outer cover. At last, she pried it open with her thumb and index and gasped at what was inside.

A thin band of gold sat in the center of a plush cushion, lit up by the light of the moon streaming in through the girl's window. Elisabeth instantly looked to Chrom with a protest on her lips. "Chrom, you can't propose—"

"I'm not," he said lightly, holding the back of her hand up in the palm of his left one, "though I would if this damned war wasn't right outside our walls. The band is a promise ring, one of pure gold to symbolize beauty and loyalty. It's tradition in Ylisse to first give your lover the gift of a promise ring to show her that you love her, and have her wear it until it is an appropriate time to marry."

Elisabeth looked back to the ring and moved it gently beneath her finger. It glinted in the light from her window. "You keep a ring in your pocket for fun, then?"

He chuckled. "I told you I had been unable to sleep," Chrom gestured to the ring, "That may be because I was thinking of giving this to you. I've slept with it in my pocket for weeks now."

She then sighed, before giving a quiet smile. When her eyes returned to Chrom, they were lit with joy and disbelief, her face radiant with pride. "Y-you really mean it?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

She ran the tip of her index across the top of the ring and her smile grew, lighting her entire face with happiness. Chrom took the box back into his own hands and plucked the band from its place in the velvet. With a careful touch, he placed the box back onto the coverlet and reached for the woman's hand, cradling in his own with gentle strength. He then held lightly to her middle finger, and very gently slid the golden band up until the end. When he let her hand go, she quickly moved to admire the shiny gold of her newest accessory. It caught in the light from her window and gleamed brightly.

Her smile grew even wider until tears dribbled down her cheeks, leaving a burst of happiness in her heart. She looked up to her new-found lover with a wide grin, reaching to hold his hand in hers. Chrom gave a slight nod and pressed his lips to the back of her left hand, moving down to kiss the new band on her finger, and then pulled away. She laughed at his old-fashioned gesture as he smiled.

"I love you, Chrom," she said, and his smile finally erupted into a full-blown grin, his eyes brightening to the point of radiance. "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else, and I promise to love you for as long as I'm able."

The man pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and sliding her face to rest in the crook of his neck. "I love you more, Elisabeth." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and held her closer. "To think this all came from a terrible dream."

She gave a slight giggle into his skin, making his face heat. "Perhaps I should have more dreams," she said slowly, "though maybe they don't have to be so terrible this time."

"I would hope not," he hesitated, and she pulled from his chest to look up at him, her eyebrows raised. He blushed and then continued on; "I would hope not, my love, for you don't have to fear your dreams anymore. I'll always be here to fight them off, whether by hand or by blade, to keep you safe and happy."

Elisabeth gave him an even brighter smile. "I don't need dreams anymore," she said, "My biggest dream just came true."

"Mine as well, though I have, ahm, _other _dreams as well..."

"And what would those dreams be?"

His hands moved; one rested at the small of her back, pressing hotly against the skin that showed between her pants and top, while the other trailed up her spine to brush a piece of hair away from her face. She stopped breathing for a moment, and he took his chance, moving very slowly to brush his lips against hers. The brush became more than just light and Chrom increased the pressure, intensifying the kiss between them. Instead of drawing away as Chrom thought she would, Elisabeth reached for his hair, twining her fingers into his dark locks and tugging lightly.

Chrom gave a slight noise from his throat and the woman giggled, laughing quietly into his mouth. This left her own open, and gave the moment a much different retrospect; her laughs quieted and the moment became much more heated as he pressed heavily against her lips.

Carelessly, the prince moved, rolling her over onto her back and pushing himself up above her. He looked down in wonder as she looked away in embarrassment. Her light hair was splayed out against the sheets, her face was flushed and mouth swollen and her hands had fallen from his hair in surprise to cling to the fabric of his shirt.

"You're such a boy," Elisabeth said in the middle of her laugh, tugging lightly at his shirt. "This is exactly what a man would dream of, isn't it?"

He didn't reply, only swallowed heavily before pressing down, aligning himself above her to press his lips to her collarbone with a gentle force. She gasped at the feeling; she hadn't expected that at all, and she quickly reveled in the pleasure his mouth against her skin brought. "Elisabeth, you are the wind at my back and the sword by my side," he said heavily, his voice scratchy to her ear. His words felt odd against the skin at the base of her neck. "Together, my love, we shall build a peaceful world," his lips moved past her collarbone to the skin furthest to the left as her shirt allowed, "just you and me."

He pulled away to look her in the eye for a moment, and after a bit of silence, the woman nodded, pulling at his shirt to bring his face back to hers.

Just as his lips met hers, a knock at the door startled them both; Chrom nearly jumped completely off of her, moving so he rested to the right side of her bed. The knock came again, this time with an impatient voice. "Elisabeth!" The woman almost shrieked at the familiar twang the speaker used. "Gods, Elisabeth, its dawn! You promised to help with guard today, and Frederick is going to be angry if you don't hurry up!" Lissa knocked one last time, trying to catch attention.

Elisabeth turned frantically to her lover, her eyes wide. "Chrom, you have to go," she hissed under her breath, pushing the man from her bed to the other side, attempting to push him full off of it, "Oh gods, its morning, and Lissa is known for barging in on people's rooms. _Hide!_" The prince scrambled from the bed and quickly surveyed the room.

At last minute, he ducked, dropping to the ground and rolling beneath the bed frame, just as Lissa turned the knob and walked into the room. She was fully dressed, not a sign of weariness on her young frame as she took a step past the door. Her eyes scanned across Elisabeth's bed-chambers and landed upon the occupant; the tactician lay alone in her bed, her hair wild and mouth swollen. Lissa sighed and moved closer, which caused Elisabeth to suck in a worried breath.

"Are you alright?" Lissa asked, switching her healing staff to her left hand as she looked worriedly to her friend. "You seem a bit off this morning. Usually, you're up before dawn!"

"I'm fine!" The woman replied hurriedly, almost too quickly, as she attempted to straighten her bed into a presentable sight. "Really, I am, I just stayed up too late last night and wanted to get a bit more sleep. I had completely forgotten about watch this morning." she stood from the bed and gave the younger girl a slight bow, trying to convince her she was utterly fine.

Lissa cocked her head and raised her eyebrows. "Alright, then. But you'd better hurry up! Freddy is waiting on you, and you had best not make him wait," she said loudly, and before Elisabeth could reply, turned heel and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Elisabeth sighed in relief and nearly jumped when Chrom slid out from under the bed. He moved to stand in front of her, and she almost let out a full-blown peal of laughter at his appearance. His hair was ruffled behind compare, his mouth was close to the color red, and a happy look was written across his face as though he was the luckiest man in the world. His eyes shifted to the windows and widened at the sight. "It really is dawn!" Chrom reached to straighten his clothes and then for the box at Elisabeth's side, stowing it in his pocket, all the while wearing a huge smile on his face. "I'll see you at breakfast, then?"

"Of course," she said, and just as he turned to walk away, she called for him. "Wait, Chrom? I don't think we should tell the others of this quite yet, not until the war is finished."

His face fell slightly, but he nodded. "You're always the smartest of us two, Else, and if that's what you want, so be it."

"Else?"

"Just something I came up with," he grinned and moved to press a slight kiss to her lips. She reached for his hair and nearly held him there with her when she heard another shout.

"**_Lady Elisabeth!_**"

She jumped and Chrom pulled back instantly. The woman glanced to her window where the noise was coming from and moved to look down and out into the gardens that were hidden outside. Frederick stood at the bottom, his arms crossed and his face stern.

Elisabeth quickly shut the curtains and shot a fleeting glance to her lover, who only laughed and hurried out the door to his own room, shouting over his shoulder.

"Good luck, my love," he called just as his disappeared out the door-frame.

She sighed quietly and looked down at her left hand.

Her promise ring sparkled dimly in the rays of sun peeking through the curtains.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong>

_**...hopefully you enjoyed. Sorry for Chrom's bit of un-character-ness, but I figured that a night without sleep + finding out your true love returns your feelings really increases your happinness/smiling level. Haha, don't forget to review and make sure you check out my other Chrom bit, "Arrows Over Death"! Thanks again!**_

**P.S. _My account, since it's 'less than 10 days old', is only allowing me to post two new bits each day, making this an extremely frustrating process. Yet, I plan to upload a FE: Awakening, at least once a day until this dang this stops limiting my posting, ahaha. Oh! And I'll certainly be posting some more Harvest Moon fluffiness later on (most likely Sanjay fluff from 'A New Beginning'), so I hope you'll check it out!_**

**_-tolkienlover_**


End file.
